rparealmsofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Aura
|image = File:633320-bigthumbnail.jpg |imagewidth = 250 |caption = |Row 1 title = Chapter(s) |Row 1 info = Chapter 1 |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 24 |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = Alive, Inactive |Row 5 title = Alligiance |Row 5 info = Archeos |Row 6 title = Player |Row 6 info = MorningStar |Row 7 title = Gender |Row 7 info = Female |Row 8 title = Rank |Row 8 info = Private |Row 9 title = Companions |Row 9 info = None |Row 10 title = Family |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Generation |Row 11 info = Legacy }} Appearance: Her hair is a bright blonde, almost white, and her eyes are a solid gold color. She stands at roughly 5' 6" and weighs a rather light 100 pounds even. Weapons/Equipment: She carries on her person at all times three vials of golden liquid that have an unknown effect at the moment (She knows but others will not until battle) She carries on her person for a weapon only a wooden stave with a single golden crystal embeded upon the top (allows her to focus beams of light at her enemies) and a few small throwing daggers hidden within the folds of her clothing. Abilities/Skills Stealth: Due to her light weight and skills in stealth, she has become a silent walker. Meaning her movement is hard to be heard. (passive) Absolute Faith: Aura's faith in the light is great and powerful. Which grants her the gifts she carries with her. (passive) Holy Light: A pure beam of light shoots from her hand and inflicts pain on those that have darkness in their hearts. Purely physical. Cleansing: Aura emits a burst of holy light that cleanses the battlefield of any negative or dark energies. She has to hold her palm out and it seems to suck the dark energy into her own body. Holy fire: Emerses the target in a golden fire that is supposed to cleanse the darkness within. It is very painful to being who are nothing but darkness or evil. Sword of Judgement: If in dire need Aura can call upon the light itself and form an instrument of pure light to destroy the dark. But, this ability causes her lifeforce to slowly sap away while still holding the sword of judgment. Form of the Divine: At the very brink of death, Aura will shift in to her true Avatar of Light state and her wounds will heal. Though this ability gives her a massive surge of energy, it also petrifies her into a stone like being until her mortal body can recuperate from the surge of energy unleashed within her form. Personality: Aura has a calm personality not often being angered. Though she has been angered in the past. She cares for all things light, and hates all things dark. She knows nothing but pity for those who defy the light, and is a devout follower of the light. Background/History: Aura is considered by most of Archeos to be the Avatar of Light in the mortal world and has been loyal to the light for all her life, Some believe that she is favored by Alu'Terasa himself. Her gifts in Holy, Light, and Healing magics are unmatched by all save for The Untouchable Grace and The Sacred One. Aura's mother was a High Priestess of Alu'Terasa's holy light. One day her mother had awoken nauseated and dizzy, but still she managed to do her daily duties in her Order. Upon waking the next day she realized that she was pregnant and was shunned by her order, as no High Priestess had ever had a child. The day that her mother brought her into the world it was said that a brilliant golden light shone upon the young child and gave her a shining Aura. Which was how she got her name. Not much else is known about her. Goal: Aura has nothing but the purest of goals. To defend the light and destroy all those that defy Alu'Terasa and his holy light.